End of Episode
by Naso
Summary: The Mst crew of the Episode has been shocked by a recent loss, but it seems they have a bigger worry. They have to fix the End of Evangelion!
1. Default Chapter

-Endeavour of the Msts-  
  
A fic by Naso  
  
Hello everyone! Just you author Naso getting in some practice on writing off the wall stories. This fic features my Msts who review a fic by entering it, and making small changes. I have been training them through numerous other fics so that they could handle the mother of all storys to change! The End of Evangelion. Just how can they manage that? Well believe me they can. Before I start I will give a short bio on each crew member though. Hopefully you will understand them a little better as we enter the story.  
  
Graham Siker from the author's personal rpg 'Stargems'! He is much like his counterpart from the story 'Fusion', but he is different in four ways. The first is that he is much stronger, and relies on a Stargem in his sword called Phoenix for his magical power. At maxed out power he is believed to be as strong as a weak super saiyen three. **Aka- Gotenks!** Graham is different secondly, because he uses a kotuso sword to fight his enemies. **Sword with handle on the back of the hilt.** The third is that he loves Yugi, and would do anything to help her. The final difference is that, after fighting the devil form of Anderithe, he was killed and is no longer an Mst. He was origenally the captain of the Mst ship, the Episode. **Well now my Infantry buddies know how I got 'THAT' callsign!**  
  
Drahn Sinnwell is another character from my rpg, and he carries the dark stargem Cerberus. This has altered his form into that of a black demonic looking gargoyle. His power is guessed to be at that of a basic super saiyen, and he uses large metal claws in combat. Drahn is very moody and quiet, but he is a very respectable person. His biggest trait is loyalty, and he is almost eight feet tall.  
  
Luthien Bedwry was a character in the book 'The Crimson Shadow' until a bad fan-fic killed him off. The Msts of the Episode rescued Luthien, and made him an Mst under the author's request. Luthien posseses the legendary cloak of the 'crimson shadow' which makes him invisible in every way when he dons the hood. When he moves, and reveals himself it permanantly leaves a crimson shadow on the area. He also is in possesion of the unbreakable 'Blindstriker' which can absorb energy up until a certain bleed off point. Luthien is a confident and caring young man, who has managed to win the heart of a certain red head.  
  
Mega Man X, or X to most, was abducted from a fanfic and was assigned as a new member of the crew when Graham died. His role is that of guardian, and is one he is very familier with. The author has promised to support the reploid nation in any way he can for X's cooperation. X is a quiet, and somewhat naïve member personally.  
  
Asuka Soryu Langely is well known from Neon Genesis Evangelion, and she two was pulled out of a fanfic for the chance at a better life. She was pulled from watching a ShinjiXRei pairing by Luthien who has acted patiently as her 'knight in shining armor'. While she has feelings for him, she will rarely show them. Her contribution to the ship is her snych training, as it has allowed the crew to develop a better system for the Episode to operate under. She is of course a fiery addition to the crew.  
  
Yugi is from the underatted Anime known as Tenchi in Tokyo. She was hurt on accident when the crew entered a TiT/DBZ crossover. Graham accidently trapped her in the parabolic time chamber, and when they freed her she had grown to a full seventeen years old! Graham responsibly cared for her, and in a way you might think he seduced her into liking him. He was not the seducer in the end though, and Yugi has overcome many emotional hurdles thanks to him. Now however Graham is dead, and she is left to manage the ship. Yugi wears her hair short in a boyish way since she had joined the crew. Their activities are too dangerous for hair over shoulder leangth to survive. **Lotsa fire in the fics.** Yugi has no idea the true role I have given her, and she is continually worried about her existance.  
  
Finnally is the Episode. It is unknown how conscious the ship is of itself. It uses an ether ship design which can convert to a mech mode, and the ship is piloted through several various means. The current means of choice is the Eva snych. This is what currently draws concerns on just how conscious the ship is.  
  
  
  
"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine!"  
  
-Duh!-  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Assignment!  
  
Yugi lay on her bed alone in the small room she had called hers as of late. She had been the child of the ship despite being older than Luthien or Asuka, and she had always stayed with one member or another of the crew. Now that Graham was gone, she had been given his room. She was very miserable with her loss, as Graham had been the support of her entire life. He was the one who had justified her existance, and he was the one who always had assured her that she was a good person. Only Tenchi had ever done anything like that for her, but Graham had deeply cared. She had even come to understand that he loved her, and she had even realized, rather happilly, that she loved him.  
  
That's when she cried again. She cried heavilly into the deep blue pillow of the bed, but it only reminded her of his own deep blue hair. She was told it was good to keep memorys of those you loved, but it hurt so much to see signs of Graham everywhere. There was then a brief bit of light that illuminated the dark room as a very tall figure entered. It had wings and ducked noticably as it went through the door. Drahn had come to see her. As the doors closed and the illumination left, even the gargoyles silloheut dissapeared into the matching blackness. Yugi could sense him though, and she wasn't too surprised when he sat down and rested one large hand onto her back reasurringly.  
  
She sniffled once before she stopped crying, and in the dark she turned her head to the gargoyle. "Graham would never want to see you crying." Drahn stated, "He would burn every bit of this room with a Flare spell if he knew you had cried one drop." Yugi smiled even though she still had tears in the corners of her eyes and Drahn rubbed her back softly. "We got a signalling from the author, and he demands you come to see the message." Drahn said distastefully, "He said it's because you need to know, because we all need to know why he has written the way he has." Yugi nodded then asked Drahn, "Can I have a few minutes to compose myself?" Drahn grinned and nodded his approvel, and then he left.  
  
Yugi dried her eyes as she made her self accept three things. Graham was dead, she was needed, and that whatever reason the author gave had BETTER be a good one or she would kill him later. She grinned at that last, empty threat, and then she exited the room. She walked down the short corridoor that led from the small cargo hold, past the other rooms, and onto the bridge. She sat in the technicians chair in front of the captains seat, and tried not to notice how that place was currentl vacant of it's true member.  
  
"Put the bastard on." She commanded, and everyone nodded their agreement despite the fact only Drahn needed to confirm this. This 'Naso' had been so nice to them when he started writing, but he put them through serious hell when he sent Anderithe after them. He had almost killed Yugi and Luthien, he had wounded everyone else, and if not for Graham's suicide explosion they all would have died without fail. The most loved and trusted person to them all had been jerked away like an insignificant flea and killed by none other than his creator. A man who claimed to be his father in a way.  
  
The crystal clear digital image of 'Naso' came up before them in the next instant, and Yugi couldn't deny how Graham was created by 'this' person. Naso had always transmitted from a plain black screen that ironically read 'sound only'. This time he was transmitting with full video, and you could see his resemblence to Graham. His face was a little more firmly set, but he still had the tight jawline of his creation. He had deep blue eyes like Graham, but these were set behind a pair of thin black glasses. He even had tufty almost spiked hair like Graham, but unlike the blue hair of his character he had blonde hair. His hair was also in a short, normal, haircut and not in Graham's spikey manner.  
  
"What do you want you Gendo wannabee?" Yugi asked him as she compared him to another horrible father figure, and she smiled as he cringed at this comment from her. "Ouch, well I guess I am guilty of that insult." He said calmly, "Look I'm just here to tell you all two things." The crew silently responded to him with mixed expressions, and he somewhat nervously decided to continue. "The first thing is that I have a special mission for you, and that this mission is what you have been sent through your different experiances for." He stated matter of factly. "What kind of mission this time?" Luthien asked in slight curiosity. This made 'Naso' smile, and he explained. "I never liked the End of Evangelion movie, so I came up with a way for a few elite Msts to change the way it happens. "  
  
Yugi was upset by this. "Then why did you kill the most elite of us all?" She asked him angrilly, "Graham was the one who always made things work! He was the one who helped us and made us feel secure!" Naso only smiled evilly at her. "Honestly child, would I ever do anything if not for a reason? You don't need Graham, and he was starting to infringe on my book. No little rpg or Mst fic is worth ruining that over. He was a means to an end. You babies couldn't hack it, so I had him take you in and make you stronger." Yugi looked horrified at his simple explanation of what he had done, and Drahn looked downright pissed. "So what are you saying that when I'm in Fusion you're going to knock me off two?!" The gargoyle bellowed, and Naso just grinned again. "Well you aren't a Terran in this fic, so you might not have to die, but I can't REALLY decide that until I put you in the other story can I?" Naso asked bemused by the anger he had sparked.  
  
"You just get off on this don't you baka?" Asuka asked him angrilly, and Luthien restrained her from pulling an energy pistol out and destroying the monitor. "Sure do!" Naso chirped at them, "Anyway I did have something else to say to you all. This is a very simple thing as well. Do this last fic for me, and you are free. No more orders from me. With the exception of Yugi you can live the lives I have set you up with happilly. Well whatever the case I have sent the directions to follow, as well as the calculations for entry into the End of Evangelion movie. Try not to have too much fun ok?" He started to laugh maniacly as Drahn ended the transmission. The said data was transmitted into the ships computer a second later, and Yugi had her fists balled up as she seethed in hurt anger.  
  
Her face was very red, and she had tears slowly going down her cheeks. Had Graham been given his orders, and killed, just so that Naso could get his change in Evangelion? He was just wiping out that sad ending with another one? It was ridiculous, it was insane, and it was so damned cruel! She started to break down as the rest of the crew caught her in a giant hug. She continued to cry for a very long time, and she reached up with one hand to grip the garnet pennant Graham had given her so long ago. It had always felt warm with some inner fire, but when Graham had gone that fire had died.  
  
Surely her spark had gone out as well. She couldn't understand how it could survive without him, but even as she broke down she made a silent promise. She promised herself, and Graham, that she would make the ending to Evangelion better, and that she would give the rest of the crew the peace they deserved. She no longer longed for vengence, that was the most important change in her Graham had achieved. As her heart ached, she couldn't consider love one of those important changes.  
  
Fin.~  
  
Well is this worth a chapter two? No this isn't the Eva fic I had planned folks. It's just something for my Msts I never got around to writing. If you are interested in this plan I have made, what will happen to pull it off, and just how it will stop third impact amongst other things, then give me a review and you will get what you ask for!  
  
~Naso 


	2. chapter 2

Okay here is the second chapter in End of Episode! It's hardly my most 'in demand' fic I have running, but it is important to me. Expect this and Angel Dust to be my only Eva works for a while though, as my next few fics I publish here on fanfiction.net will be on Anime I haven't written yet. Namely being Dragonball Z, Street Fighter, and Mega Man X! Ok that isn't until I finish this, Angel Dust, Pkmn High, and add at least one more chapter to Fusion! Here is chapter two, and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~Naso  
  
  
  
"I will determine for myself what true justice is!"  
  
-Wufei/Gundam Wing-  
  
  
  
**You go Wufei! No I don't like his attitude, I like how he trashes everything when he's pissed.**  
  
Chapter 2- Setting Up Camp  
  
Yugi looked over the plan of attack Naso had arranged for the crew as she sat in the tech's seat on the bridge. It seemed pretty simple and to the point, but there were possible complications along the way. 'Typical plan from our author.' Yugi thought. She had already given out each members particular duties for the insertion stage of the fic. Luthien was to enter the Nerv hospital ward and stop Shinji from taking advantage of Asuka. Luthien was definitely up for that task, and since the Asuka that would be in the bed was THEIR Asuka who was not in a coma it would most likely save Shinji's life. Drahn wouldn't be affected by his gargoyle curse during the affair since his Stargem would be powering the Episode, and he had gotten assigned to pilot the Episode until needed otherwise. Yugi herself was to make sure two things were ready by the time the Eva attack came. One was the mystery container that Naso insisted be placed directly above ground zero. Basically he wanted it in the middle of the Nerv HQ floor. Yeah sure, but Yugi could pull it off. The second was that Yugi be at a set of coordinates three seconds later. That would be a difficult warp even for her as the coordinates were several miles away.  
  
She was told X was to be taking orders from Naso during the entire operation, and the blue bomber had left a short while ago. She got up out of her seat to make sure everyone was suited up, and wasn't disappointed a minute later when she entered the jump room. There they were waiting. Luthien, Asuka, and Drahn all were suited in their gear as they should be. During a mission all crew members were not allowed free dress. This was individually crafted gear the author had fashioned for them. Each suit was original, and was customed for the owner. Luthien's was skin tight with armor panels on the chest and shoulders. The shoulder plating clasped over his cape, and the suit had the standard utility belt customized so that Luthien's sword could be properly sheathed at his side. The base was black and the plating was gold. It was a fitting suit for the sword wielding hero. He also had gold grieve-like boots that went to his shins. Then there was Asuka's suit. It was nothing more than her Evangelion plugsuit with no green, but it did have the utility belt. Also there was a pair of light shields built into the gloves since she was not as super human as the rest of the crew.  
  
Drahn wore what could have been defined as the Ashram plugsuit. No cape, and a little less padding, but otherwise the armor was the same. He had been teased on it many times. Yugi had a white and blue suit that had a special vest sewn onto it for some unsaid reason. Naso had simply said it looked decent, but she could tell whenever she wore it that it had equipment inside. She feared what the evil author had planned for her, but whatever it was it might send her to be with Graham in the worst case. She wasn't bothered by the vest anymore because of that very reason. Drahn frowned as he saw she wasn't picking at the damned thing nervously like she normally did. The man was tall even when he wasn't a gargoyle, and his dark hair and eyes kept his appearance foreboding. He walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get any ideas about joining your boyfriend in heaven." Drahn said calmly, "You're still our angel got it?" She nodded and managed to give him a slight smile.  
  
"You are all ready I take it?" Yugi asked as she addressed the entire group. Asuka and Luthien nodded their confirmation, and Drahn simply walked over to the console. "Good luck guys. Let's have a good mission." Yugi said. Drahn ran a hand over the console quickly, and then with a note of finality in her movements Yugi stepped across the room onto the jumper pad. A second later there was a flash of light before the trio of Msts disappeared. "Have a uneventful trip guys." Drahn muttered before he left the room for the bridge. While the Msts each went about getting into there respective places in the fic a figure sat behind a large set of monitors and watched their progress. A second figure appeared behind him with X in tow, and the darkened figure looked at the two before activating lights.  
  
"Thanks Naso." Riny said as she blinked in the newfound light, "Why were you in the dark?" Naso smiled to himself. "Sorry it's my habitual way of writing for my Msts. I have to get into a dark state of mind." Naso said as he turned to great his two guests. "Hello Riny I'm glad you accepted my offer to help in the fic. It's good to see you as we-, OOMPH!" Naso was cut short of greeting X as the blue warrior has pounded his metallic fist into Naso's jaw. It had been a light punch, but the author still was bleeding quiet badly from the mouth. "Yeah you owe me that." Naso said as he got up from the cold floor, "You'll apologize later though." X snorted at that piece of information. "The hell if I will." He muttered. Naso wiped his mouth off on his sleeve while he glared at X. "Well I would appreciate it if you left for a little while X. I have to discuss something with Riny." Naso said curtly, and X simply walked off without anything more than to return Naso's glare. "I'm sure some of your friends enjoyed that little bit of the fic." Naso said managing a smile to Riny, "Anyway I would assume you are curious as to what you are to do in this fic?" Riny nodded before she looked closely at Naso's jaw. "That looks painful." She said somewhat curiously at how Naso ignored his throbbing lip. "It is, ouch." He said as he put a hand up to the bleeding lip experimentally, "Anyway just forget it. You want to know your role right?"  
  
"Yeah that would be nice, I don't really understand why you need ME here." Riny said as she started to pace. "Well, it's kind of like this." Naso said as he thought out exactly how he could explain it without giving away secrets, "I am going to be handling a few things that the crew doesn't know about, and I'd prefer if you did the talking while I was doing that. That way I won't get noticed." Riny eyed him curiously. "Why would you want me to do that?" She asked him. "Would you please?" He asked her, "I just need you to, it's hard to explain." Riny thought it over for a second as she considered possible motives he might have. "Okay since you have been asking me so nicely." She said, "Where do we begin?" Naso smiled at her. "Great we'll start now! X get your ass in here!" Naso shouted and X entered the room. "What is it?" X asked and Graham motioned for him to stand by Riny. When X did that Graham hit a button on the chair he had been at earlier and marched over to where the other two were. "We're starting." Naso said simply, and a second later the three disappeared in the light of a jump teleport.  
  
~Fin.  
  
Okay well that was just another chapter based on getting things started. Well at least now you might have an idea where this is going! I doubt you could figure out my plan yet though. Is Naso really as evil as he is coming off as. Heh, well we'll see when the next chapter comes. That is when this actually starts affecting the End of Evangelion! Stay tuned readers!  
  
~Naso 


End file.
